pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Godzilla - Replay , Chapter 3 - Corona
Godzilla — Replay Chapter 3 - Corona Powinienem pójść dzisiaj do pracy, ale zdecydowałem, że zostanę w domu, gdyż „czuje się źle". Szczerze mówiąc, to nie czuje się źle, tylko jestem zmęczony, bo nie spałem przez ostatnie parę dni. Nie dlatego że miałem koszmary (nie pamiętałem, żebym miał ostatnio sny), ale dlatego, że nie mogę przestać myśleć o grze. Lubię w nią grać, pomimo że mam dziwne przeczucie, że jeżeli będę kontynuował, to natrafię na coś, na co nie powinienem. Ale wracając do tematu, nie widzę powodu, bym miał jeszcze się bawić z menu haseł aż do czasu, gdy zdobędę kombinacje, by odblokować strzeżony folder a jedynym sposobem, by go zdobyć, jest znalezienie go w grze więc bez zbędnego gadania, przechodzimy do świata trzeciego zwanego Corona. right right Świat ten ma fioletową planszę oraz cztery rodzaje poziomów. Świat ten nie zajmie mi dużo czasu, by go ukończyć, gdyż boss jest zaledwie 3 miejsca od mojego położenia. Jest to dosyć szokujące, jako że na Gelidzie boss był oddalony o 15 miejsc. Jako że ścieżka do potwora jest krótka, mógłbym się tam dostać w przeciągu minuty, ale postanowiłem, że nie będę się śpieszył. Poziomy tutaj to: ELEKTROWNIA ODBICIE POŚLIZG (dodatek od tłumacza: w oryginale Patzer z niemieckiego poślizg) oraz LAS Już wspomnianym potworem był tutaj King Kong. Zaskoczyło mnie, żeby zobaczyć, postać spoza uniwersum Godzilli. Nie wiem, czy są jakieś powiązania pomiędzy King Kongiem i Godzillą, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie ma znaczenia w tej chwili. right Pierwszym etapem, do którego ruszyłem była Elektrownia. Ciemny, złowrogi poziom. Podłogą były cegły z granitu, a nad głową było widać burzę oraz łapacze piorunów. Można zakwestionować zastosowanie tej placówki, gdyż nie widać żadnych kabli więc nie wiadomo co zasilają te łapacze. W muzyce towarzyszącej tej planszy można było usłyszeć syntezator dźwięków. Zapuszczając się dalej w poziom, spotkałem pewnych specyficznych przeciwników oraz zobaczyłem, że niektórzy z nich są przymocowani do krzeseł elektrycznych. Na niektórych z krzeseł są już martwe stworzenia, a niektóre z nich ciągle czekają na śmierć. Co minutę piorun pie******e w tle rozświetlając ekran. right Zrozumiałem, że łapacze działają jak kombinacja generatora prądu oraz zabójczej pułapki. Gdy piorun uderza o piorunochron, prąd smaży skazańca, po czym spływa on w dół. Jest to pole egzekucyjne, jak i fabryka prądu w jednym. (Świetna funkcjonalność nie ma co). Jako iż piorunochrony przyciągają błyskawice, mogę zostać porażony prądem, tylko jeżeli będę stał blisko jednego z nich, kiedy uderzy w nich prąd. Na poziomie nie ma innych przeszkód oprócz piorunów, ale słysząc krzyki potworów, kiedy ich mózgi zostają usmażone... no cóż. Atmosfera jest jednym słowem nieprzyjemna. Poziom ten działał na starej prostej zasadzie gier z tamtych czasów, czyli „przytrzymaj prawo by wygrać” więc tak zrobiłem, idąc przed siebie w prawo, aż ukończyłem poziom. right „ODBICIE” to poziom osadzony w zamku pełnym luster. Ma nałożony pewien efekt załamania w tle i dziwną muzykę. Jakby puszczoną od tyłu i załamaną czy nawet odbitą. Lustra jak w Strefie Izolacji działają tutaj jak teleportery. right Poziom ten opiera się na zasadzie prób i błędów, jako iż nie wiadomo dokąd teleportery mnie przeniosą, ale na szczęście poziom nie wydaje się za duży. Mam tylko nadzieje, że wkrótce ukażą się jakieś znaki, które pomogą mi połapać się w terenie, bym wiedział, że nie robię kółek. Z luster wychodzą czasami szklane latające robaki. Nienawidzę ich, bo jak ich dotknę, to się sam zranię. Kiedy łaziłem po poziomie, napotkałem, kolejne stworzenie, które powiedziało to zdanie: right right Spróbowałem wypytać go o hasło, ale był zbyt zajęty, by mi odpowiedzieć. thumb Trochę mi zajęłoby w końcu dotrzeć na koniec poziomu, na którym czekał mnie mini-boss który pilnował wyjścia. Poruszał się prędko, ale nie zadawał wielkich obrażeń. Tym razem w przeciwieństwie do mini-bossa z Lodowych Jaskiń z Gelid miałem przewagę, gdyż miałem dużo miejsca, by swobodnie się poruszać i by bezproblemowo uniknąć jego piorunów. right A co my ty mamy? right Świetnie! Rodan! Potwór, którego kojarzę! To świetnie, że w końcu mam kogoś do pomocy oraz nie mogę się doczekać, by go wypróbować, ale i tak zabiorę Godzillę do walki z King Kongiem, jako że nie wiedziałem czego się po nim spodziewać. right right right Cholera, był trudniejszy, niż sądziłem. Unikał moich ataków i za bardzo mnie okaleczał. right W ferworze walki gra nagle zaczęła się glitchować oraz... right right Em.... chyba pora na kolejny poziom... right Kolejnym poziomem był POŚLIZG, więc zdecydowałem się wybrać Rodana, ale przed rozpoczęciem dostałem komunikat bym „Obalił króla” ? right A ok. Jest to gra w szachy. Nic nie musiałem robić i to nawet dobrze, bo nie grałem w szachy z jakieś osiem lat. Teraz wytłumaczę, jak działa Rodan. Potrafił on latać oraz wykonywał ataki podobne do Godzilli (kopanie i uderzanie) oprócz zamachu ogonem i promienia cieplnego. Celem poziomu było obaleniem króla, więc poleciałem Rodanem go odszukać. right right Nie było zaznaczone dokładnie jakiego króla mam obalić więc obalę pierwszego, jakiego spotkam. right Chwilę latania potem znalazłem króla białych pionków, więc podleciałem i go uderzyłem. Po czym dostałem kolejny komunikat: right Dobrze dla czarnej drużyny. Dobrze, że poziom się zakończył, jako iż grafika poziomu zaczęła razić mnie w oczy. Kolejnym etapem jest LAS. right Wygląda jak typowy las. Drzewa i więcej drzew. Muzyka jest dosyć denerwująca. Ruszyłem w prawo tak jak zwykle. right right Krótką chwilę potem pojawiły się te nietopierzaste stwory. Polowały one na te brązowe stwory. Osunąłem się z drogi, zanim zostałem ugryzionym. Ledwo ich uniknąłem, ale nic mi się nie stało. right Lecz ekran... zniknęły kolory...muzyka także się zmieniła! right right right Co to było? Czy to coś mnie śledzi? Zaczynam się bać i chciałbym wyłączyć grę, ale mój trzeźwy umysł podpowiedział mi, że został tylko poziom z bossem do ukończenia... no to lecimy. right right Ten ,,jegomość" jest o wiele bardziej ruchliwy niż poprzedni mini-boss który używał piorunów z ODBICA. Rożnica jest taka że jest walczę tutaj z pełnoprawnym bossem który z natury jest trudniejszy do pokonania. Cały czas używa swojego ataku dystansowego, normalnie wyssałoby to jego pasek energii do zera, ale kiedy skończy mu się energia, podlatuje do góry po to, by uderzył w niego piorun i takim sposobem błyskawicznie jego energia zostaje odnowiona. right Kiedy tak się ładuje, mogę w niego nawalać, ile zapragnę, ale muszę być ostrożny, bo pełnym naładowaniu od razu używa piorunu, który zapełnia cały ekran swoją długością. right Nie wygląda na to, by miał jakiś inny atak niż piorun, więc moja strategia jest prosta. Po prostu czekam, kiedy wyczerpie mu się energia, po czym leci się naładować i ja wtedy nawalam w niego wszystkim, co fabryka dała. Jest to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim padnie. right I...ostatni kopniak w ryj go zakończył. right Nie wiem czemu, ale czuje się dobrze, kiedy widzę każdy nowy symbol w bramie. Chciałbym zobaczyć pełną kolekcję, ale z drugiej strony nie wiem, czy to taki dobry pomysł. To coś z lasu dało mi niezłe ciary na plecach i wątpię, by było uradowane, gdyby zobaczyło mnie tutaj po raz kolejny. Przetłumaczone przez D12TRG (użytkownik Almighty Dash fandomu wikia) PS: Co do nazwy Corona...nie wiem, co to oznacza. Corona może być nawiązaniem do Promienia Corona, czyli popisowego ataku Cosmo Godzilli, lecz co by tutaj miało do czynienia? Prawdopodobnie sam wygląd promienia. Dwuhelisowy pomarańczowy strumień... kojarzy się z piorunem a jako że pioruny są w tym chapterze tematem przewodnim to ta...chyba odkryłem tajemnicę sprzed wieków :P To na tyle rozkmin, póki co. Sayonara D12 Kategoria:8-bit Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Nawiedzona gra na kartridżu Kategoria:NES Kategoria:Famicom Kategoria:Pegazus